Un embarazo para nada normal
by Ragna Demonai
Summary: AU Época moderna. Astrid esta embarazada ¡Y muy temperamental! Hipo deberá cumplir todos los caprichos de su esposa porque si no... Lo que le espera. Decirle que "NO" a una embarazada violenta y hormonal no es una buena opción.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, si, te hablo a ti, la persona que esta leyendo esto (?) **

**Esto lo escribí a las 4 de la mañana, preguntándome como sería la vida de estos dos si Astrid quedara embarazada en nuestra época actual (Este Fic no tiene relación alguna con La Secundaria, aclaro). Me gusta hacer Fics de HTTYD en la época moderna ¿Se nota? ¿No?**

**Si veo que a alguien le gusta esto lo voy a continuar, obviamente :3 Y si no, quedará como One-Shot.**

**Esta algo corto... Pero es solo el principio xD Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks, yo solamente escribo sin fines de lucro, lo hago por diversión.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un embarazo muy "Normal".<strong>

La rubia se encontraba arrodillada en el baño, una de sus manos al costado del inodoro y la otra sosteniendo su cabeza. Llevaba un mes igual, toda la maldita noche y todo el maldito día. Lo peor era que su amado esposo iba detrás de ella lleno de preocupación, y aunque él estuviese sosteniéndole el cabello y acariciándole la espalda en señal de afecto y apoyo, la situación no era muy cómoda. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡A nadie le agrada que lo observen vomitando!

Al finalizar la asquerosa escena, la rubia se levantó y suspiró. Su marido le esbozó una sonrisa.

–Oh no. – Se lamentó al darse cuenta de que las náuseas volvían a hacer acto de presencia, solamente estaba de dos meses y medio, y ya no lo soportaba más. Se lanzó hacia el inodoro, y comenzó a vomitar nuevamente, con su marido detrás, obviamente.

El castaño era muy sobreprotector con ella, aunque ella fuese una mujer fuerte. Y ahora con el embarazo, parecía que estaba pegado a su piel.

Cuando terminó la asquerosa rutina se dirigió hacia el lavabo y lavó sus dientes, por tercera vez esa noche.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?–Le preguntó su marido al verla salir del baño.

– ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien, Hipo! ¡Maravillosamente bien!–Exclamó sarcásticamente. –Estoy en mi mejor momento ¿Sabes? Simplemente expulsé todo lo que tenía en el estómago ¡Es la sensación más placentera del mundo! –

––No había necesidad de utilizar el sarcasmo. – Respondió el castaño suavemente. – ¿Quieres volver a dormir?– Le preguntó con la misma tonalidad en su voz.

Astrid ni respondió, simplemente se dirigió hasta su dormitorio arrastrando los pies. Lanzó las mantas a un lado y se acostó en la cama sin ninguna delicadeza, su marido la siguió y al recostarse los tapó a ambos con las mantas y el edredón verde que había sido un regalo de bodas por parte de la madre de la rubia.

La rubia se despertó tras dos horas de tranquilo sueño ¿Náuseas de nuevo? No. No era eso.

Observó a su alrededor, el reloj marcaba 5:09 AM en números rojos, el resto del cuarto se hallaba en penumbra y lo único que se oían eran los ronquidos de su amado.

Intentó acomodarse en la cama para poder dormir. Cerró los ojos.

No. No podía. Volvió a removerse en la cama. Se sentó.

–Hipo…– Susurró. Nada. –Hipo… Levántate. – Susurró más fuerte. Nada. ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡Su esposo continuaba durmiendo cómo un tronco!

Se resignó e intentó conciliar el sueño otra vez. Pero no podía. No es que no pudiese, no quería ¡Tenía un maldito antojo! Pescado frito con papas fritas en salsa de tomate y helado de chocolate con mostaza. ¡Se le hacía agua la boca al pensar en esa comida!

Se levantó y se arrodilló en la cama.

–Hipo…– Habló, decididamente. –Hipo Horrendo Haddock Tercero ¡LEVÁNTATE EN ESTE INSTANTE! – Gritó mientras lo sacudía de un lado a otro.

El castaño gritó. Y al tratar de levantarse ¡PLAF! Cayó de la cama y se dio la cara contra el piso.

– ¿¡Qué sucede?! – Cuestionó a los gritos con el corazón en la mano, lleno de preocupación, ya que no es normal que te llamen a los gritos desesperados a la mitad de la madrugada.

Astrid se largó a llorar.

–Lo siento ¡No quería asustarte! – Se lamentó la rubia.

Hipo se enterneció al ver a su esposa en ese estado.

–No pasa nada. – La consoló mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en la cama. –Simplemente me asusté. Pensé que te estaba pasando algo, o al bebé. – Dijo mientras la acercaba a su pecho y ponía su mano en el vientre de ella.

La rubia sonrió y a continuación lo empujo. Le dio un sonoro manotazo en la cabeza.

– ¡Hey! – Protestó el castaño. –Eso fue porque me asustaste al creer que te habías asustado. –

Y a continuación le dio un beso en los labios.

–Tengo antojos. – Confesó. –Ve a comprarme un buen pedazo de pescado frito, y papas, fritas también. – Exigió mientras su marido prestaba atención a su pedido. – ¡Oh! ¡Y helado de chocolate! ¡Mucho helado de chocolate! –

Hipo asintió y se puso su sudadera gris. Cruzó la puerta del dormitorio listo para ir a consentir los caprichos de su futuro hijo y de su amada.

– ¡NO TE OLVIDES DE TRAER SALSA DE TOMATE Y MOSTAZA! – Pidió la futura madre a los gritos desde el dormitorio.

Hipo simplemente suspiró. Los meses que le seguían serían largos. Muy largos. Y esto era solamente el comienzo…

* * *

><p><strong>Si estas leyendo esto es porque decidiste llegar hasta el final (?) GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO :3<strong>

**Supongo que voy a actualizar rápido (Siempre digo eso y termino actualizando cuatro meses después. Me doy vergüenza.). Ahora maduré (Si, claro) y entiendo mis responsabilidades como escritora de Fanfics (?) **

**Escribir cosas a las 4 de la mañana me hace mal, sinceramente :D**

**Si has leído mi Fic La Secundaria y te preguntas ¿Cuando va a ser la secuela? ¿Cómo se va a llamar? Aquí tengo tus respuestas:**

**-Voy a subir el Fic el 28 de Febrero. Tengo medio capítulo escrito, pero quiero subirlo ese día, ya que en esa fecha se cumple un año de que publiqué La Secundaria.**

**-No tengo la menor idea de cuál va a ser el nombre :D **

**-La secuela se da lugar un par de años después del primer Fic. En el primer Fic estaban en medio de la edad de la primer película y la segunda, (Apróximadamente 15 años, creo yo) en esta secuela van a tener la edad de la segunda película, no pude resistirme a hacerlos grandecitos (:**

**ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC :D Por favor, si te gusto deja un Review, IT'S FREE :D**

**Espero que nos leamos pronto :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! ¿Actualicé rápido? ¿Soy responsable? **

**Antes que nada, quiero aclarar algo: Mi Fic "LA SECUNDARIA" esta terminado, no voy a subir un noveno capítulo. Sólo voy a subir la secuela, o sea, un Fic diferente.**

**Ahora si, les agradezco muuucho por sus Reviews, pensé que a nadie le iba a gustar, últimamente no tuve mucha suerte con los One-Shots xD Pero veo que en este Fandom me toman en cuenta, los amo (?)**

**Agradezco a:**

**Me-Me Rotamundo: Me gusta hacerlo sufrir :D (Okey no. Amo al pobrecito de Hipo, pero es divertido molestarlo xd), me acuerdo una época... A principios de 1998, cuando no existía todavía y desde la panza de mi mami obligaba a mi papá a salir a las seis por papas fritas y chocolatada, hasta el día de hoy me recuerda eso ._. Gracias por decirme que amas como escribo, me puso muy feliz, en serio, grité :D Voy a intentar actualizar rápido :3**

**Vainila: Los fic's modernos son la onda (?) Cuando pueda voy a leer tu Fic, seguro es hermoso *-* Es que estoy estudiando para presentar seis materias, actualizo Fanfiction a la madrugada porque mi mamá no me ve a estas horas xD**

**Risuchan0223: Cuando pueda leo tu Fic (Me mato estudiando ahora, eso me pasa por dormir todo el año T-T), me gusta el nombre *-* **

**Ljoe: Gracias por tu Review :3 Voy a continuarlo, hasta el final (?)**

**HeiMao.3: Gracias n.n **

**Mikayla FireBane: Lo voy a hacer una historia :3 Gracias por el Review n.n**

**Eme48: Lol (?)**

**Roberto: Gracias :) Voy a subirla el 28 :3 Muchísimas gracias, cuídate también :)**

**Ruth: No va a habrá noveno capítulo. Estoy trabajando en una secuela, el primer fic finalizó en el octavo capítulo. Gracias :3 Un saludo desde Argentina.**

**Astrid Hofenson5757: Fui responsable, sus Reviews me hacen recapacitar (?)**

**AHORA SI, ELCAPÍTULO :3**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks. Yo simplemente soy una fan que escribe por diversión.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un embarazo para nada normal<strong>

El castaño observó a su bulldog francés recostado a los pies del sofá y más arriba, a su esposa, sentada en el sofá de la sala, con las piernas abiertas, devorando la comida que le había obligado a traer hace un par de minutos.

Esta vez su futuro hijo había tenido ganas de comer pepinillos con mostaza y pastel helado de chocolate. Hipo observaba con una mueca de desagrado como su esposa metía los pepinillos dentro del pastel de chocolate.

–Pásame la mostaza. – Pidió. No. Más bien exigió la futura madre.

El obediente castaño corrió a cumplir la orden que le había dicho su esposa. Últimamente su esposa estaba demasiado temperamental y no aceptaba un "No" por respuesta.

Al cumplir una de las tantas exigencias de Astrid, se dedicó a observar a la futura madre.

– ¿Qué me miras? – Cuestionó altaneramente la rubia.

–Nada cariño. No te miro si te molesta que lo haga. Cumpliré todo lo que desees. – Respondió Hipo rápidamente (Ejem, dominado).

La futura madre arqueó una ceja, rodó los ojos y volvió a su tarea. Acabar con toda esa comida.

–Bien… Lo bueno de esto es que no tendré que cocinar…– Bromeó el castaño refiriéndose a los antojos de la rubia.

–Aún estoy hambrienta. – Soltó despreocupadamente mientras se recostaba en el sofá y colocaba el plato sobre su barriga, ya algo crecida, estaba de cinco meses. –Mira, tengo donde apoyar el plato. – Dijo mientras reía.

El castaño sonrió, le encantaba ver a su esposa tan feliz.

– ¿Qué esperas? – Cuestionó Astrid en tono demandante, pero solamente bromeaba. –Ve y haz la comida Señor Padre del Año. –

El castaño fue a la cocina, tomó el teléfono fijo y llamó para ordenar pizza.

Al finalizar con el teléfono volvió con su esposa y observó a _Chimuelo_, su fiel bulldog negro, aún en la misma posición.

–_No sé cómo puede estar tan tranquilo._ – Pensó.

– ¿No ibas a hacer la comida? – Demandó la embarazada.

–El almuerzo llega en cuarenta minutos. – Respondió mientras se sentaba al lado de Astrid, quién aún estaba recostada en el sofá decidida a dormirse una siesta, con el plato y sus restos de mostaza y chocolate depositado en la mesita de café que tenía al lado.

Al despertar, recostada en el sofá, la rubia percibió un asqueroso olor. Se reincorporó y lo observó. Su almuerzo, servido en la mesita. Pizza, con ese asqueroso queso amarillo.

Estuvo a punto de correr al baño, pero vio a Hipo llegar. Fingió una sonrisa y se dispuso a comer. No podría ser tan malo.

Su esposo tomó asiento a su lado. Tomó una porción y comenzó a comer.

La embarazada suspiró, tomó un trozo de pizza y cuando lo iba a morder…

Lo sintió otra vez. EL ASQUEROSO OLOR A QUESO.

Por poco lanza la porción al plato. Intentó disimular y colocarla delicadamente en el plato. Pero en lugar de eso la dejó bruscamente y fue corriendo a la cocina a buscar algo para beber.

Hipo la miró extrañado.

–Bah, ha estado extraña todos estos meses. Debería estar acostumbrado. – Murmuró.

Mientras tanto en la cocina la rubia llenaba un vaso con agua. Y quitaba el cabello de su frente. Debía comer eso o su esposo se sentiría fatal, había estado fastidiándolo toda la semana.

Ya con el vaso lleno se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en su lugar del sofá. Tomó la pizza con temor y le dio una pequeña mordida. Frunció el ceño y bebió agua para disimular. Pero no pudo, el olor a queso inundo sus fosas nasales y terminó huyendo como una loca al baño.

Y así estaba, otra vez, como tantas, aferrándose al inodoro y descargando todo lo que tenía en su estómago.

El castaño estaba, otra vez. Detrás de ella, acariciando su espalda y sosteniendo su cabello.

Unos días más tarde, Estoico estaba de visita en la casa de los futuros padres.

Astrid se encontraba tirada en el sofá, vestida con una gigantesca camiseta de _Artic Monkeys_, devorando helado de chocolate, mientras veía Crepúsculo y se quejaba de que el bebé le daba gases.

Hipo y su padre miraban a la rubia. El castaño ya se había acostumbrado a tal escena, pero Estoico casi moría de risa, desde que su hijo y la joven Hofferson comenzaron a salir, ella siempre había sido una chica educada y sabía cómo comportarse, jamás de los jamases hubiera imaginado a su nuera acostada en un sofá, metida en una camiseta que le quedaba enorme, con la cara llena de chocolate quejándose de los gases que le causaba su bebé mientras miraba una película de vampiros para adolescentes.

–Cariño…– Lo llamó dulcemente. – ¿Podrías pasarme los palitos de zanahorias que hay en el refri?–

–No quedan más, ya los comiste todos. – Respondió Hipo temeroso de lo que su esposa podría hacerle.

–Entonces haz más ¡O TENGO QUE HACERLO YO! – Se levantó del sofá y comenzó con la escena diaria en la que se quejaba de todo, su temperamento había empeorado desde que quedó embarazada. – ¿ES QUÉ ACASO UNA POBRE MUJER EMBARAZADA NO PUEDE COMER NORMALMENTE CHOCOLATE CON VERDURAS? ¿HUH? ¡TENGO MIS DERECHOS! –

–Ya voy a prepararlos. – Respondió muerto de miedo mientras corría a la cocina. –Esto del embarazo te ha agrandando el apetito. –

Oh no. ¿No podía callarse la boca luego de responder? Al parecer no. Y había dado en el punto débil de cualquier mujer: Comida, lo cuál te lleva a pensar en el peso.

– ¿QUÉ DICES? ¿QUÉ ESTOY GORDA? ¡LO SABÍA! ¡LO SABÍA, NO TENÍAS QUE REMARCARLO! – Y continuó gritando. – ¡YA NO ME QUIERES PORQUE ESTOY GORDA! –

El pelirrojo contuvo la risa. Si había algo con lo que no debía meterse un hombre era con el peso de una mujer.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Astrid! ¡Es mentira! ¡Yo te amo! – Respondía con temor Hipo.

– ¡MENTIRAS! ¡VILES MENTIRAS! – Seguía gritando la rubia. – ¡SEGURO ME ESTÁS ENGAÑANDO! ¡NO TE MEREZCO! ¡SOY UNA BALLENA!–

– ¿¡Qué!? – Repitió el castaño. –Por supuesto que no… Eres la única en mi vida. –

Pero al parecer Astrid no lo oyó. Porque volteó, tomó un almohadón del sofá y se lo lanzó a su esposo.

– ¡HEATHER! – Gritó de repente. – ¡TE REVUELCAS CON ESA ZORRA! ¡O CON CAMICAZI! –

Hipo se quedó con una épica cara de póker. Y Astrid solamente seguía gritando incoherencias. Hasta que el pelirrojo decidió interrumpir.

–Tranquila Astrid, por favor. – La tranquilizó su suegro. –Iré a la cocina y buscaré algo de comida para ti y para él bebé ¿Si? –

La rubia asintió y se recostó en el sofá otra vez.

El castaño salió de su trance y observó a su esposa, quién hace unos cinco segundos lo acusaba de infiel y rompe-hogares gritando como una desquiciada, que ahora yacía recostada en el sofá y retomaba la tarea de devorarse todo el helado.

Suspiró y caminó lentamente, con pasos torpes, hasta la cocina, en el camino se cruzó con Chimuelo, Hipo le sonrió a su buen amigo canino y continúo caminando hacia su destino. Al llegar, su padre buscaba las zanahorias en el refrigerador.

–En el cajón de abajo, el segundo a la derecha. – Le informó mientras se recargaba en la pared y tiraba su cabello hacia atrás.

– ¿Tiempos difíciles? ¿No? – Bromeó su padre. –Tranquilízate, es temporal. –

– ¿Cuánto dura? – Preguntó exhausto.

–Todo el embarazo. Te quedan bastantes meses por adelante, hijo mío. – Respondió mientras reía.

–Rayos. – Suspiró.

* * *

><p><strong>Morí de risa escribiendo esto xD <strong>

**No pude resistirlo, tuve que poner a Astrid mirando Crepúsculo. Justamente hoy lo estaba mirando mientras caía en depresión (Si alguien vió Be Mine, episodio de Teen Titans Go!, me comprende), no soy fan de las películas ni de los libros, pero bueno... No se me ocurrió otra cosa :P**

**Puse a Chimuelo como un Bulldog Francés, AMO A ESOS PERROS, quiero uno ._. Por supuesto que también voy a poner a Stormfly ¿Quieren sugerir alguna raza o algo?**

**Cualquier sugerencia, queja, amenaza de muerte o lo que sea (?) será bien recibida, excepto las amenazas de muerte.**

**Por cierto... Hoy es 14... ¡Feliz día de los enamorados! Mi novio no me habla, así que voy a pasármela en FanFiction, leyendo Fics de BBxRae para olvidar el trauma mientras devoro chocolate ._.**

**SI QUIEREN SEGUIRME EN TWITTER: ElAmorMeDaAsco (Imaginan que el 14 no es mi día preferido... ¿No?)**

**Y SI QUIEREN HABLARME POR FACEBOOK PÍDANLO POR PM (Mensaje Privado).**

**Nos leemos pronto :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola... ¡Regresé! SE QUE QUIEREN ASESINARME PORQUE NO PISE FANFICTION DURANTE SIETE MESES. Pero... piensen... si me matan no puedo escribir más y no van a leer más de mis desastrosos fics (?**

**Antes que nada... ¿QUIÉN VIÓ HTTYD 2? YO LA VI TRES VECES EN EL CINE. La primera vez me tuvieron que sacar arrastrando dos amigos míos xD Y me compré un vaso de Chimuelo e Hipo, ese vaso es todo para mi (?)**

**Bueno... ya me calmé... Ahora si, LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC ANÓNIMAMENTE O SI DEJAN REVIEW.**

**Agradezco a los Reviews de:**

**Arychan998: No estaba enterada de que Astrid era dos años más chica que Hipo (Estoy impactada(?))... Ya subí la secuela se llama "Nuevas Oportunidades", espero que te guste :) Los puse de mas o menos la misma edad... porque si no se me complicaría con el tema de que van juntos en la escuela...**

**Ezio2160: Me gusta hacerle sufrir a Hipo, es divertido (?) Gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado :)**

**Blossybrick11: Ya la seguí, gracias, estoy feliz de que te guste la historia :D**

**Adyel-Chan: Hola :D Ya subi la secuela, esta en mi perfil se llama "Nuevas Oportunidades", espero que te guste :D Sip, vi la película, fue hermosa T-T **

**Jarumy Geraldine: Para eso estoy aquí, para divertir (? Aquí esta el tercer cap, espero que te guste :)**

**StupidNefilim: Aquí está la continuación, gracias por tu review :)**

**Jose straight ed: Aquí la continúe :D**

**Eigomi: No, no la deje así (?**

**A girl on the clouds: Perdóname ;-; no te quería hacer terminar en el wc ;-; Te agradezco que lo hayas leído y que hayas dejado Review, estoy feliz de que te haya gustado, espero que este cap te guste también n_n**

**Phoenix-bird-blu: Es divertido el sufrimiento (?) okno. Gracias por dejar Review... Al final Stormfly es una poodle, gracias por tu sugerencia :D**

**Extar: Es divertido el sufrimiento de nuestro querido Hipo (? Pobrecito xD**

**Patito123: Gracias :D Estoy feliz de que te guste, creo que voy a subir uno o dos caps más y después va a haber un Epílogo :) La segunda parte de La Secundaria es de los chicos ya casi crecidos (Cursando su último año escolar) lidiando con las responsabilidades de una vida casi adulta. **

**Al final puse a Stormfly como una poodle, agradezco tu opinión :) Besos y abrazos también, muchísimas gracias por el review :)**

**AstridHofenson5757: Muchísimas gracias :D Espero que te guste este capítulo 3**

**Fanatico z: Me pone feliz saber que te gusta y te hace reír este fic :D Creo que si aparecieran Astrid las asesinaría porque pensaría que le quieren robar a su hombre (? quizá aparezcan en alguno de los capítulos siguientes... e.e**

**Mafer Browee: Gracias :D **

**Alexa: Soy feliz sabiendo que te gustan mis historias 3 Ya somos dos obsesionadas con Httyd xD Aquí esta el tercer cap :)**

**Guest: Lamento hacerte esperar u.u Aquí esta el tercer cap :)**

**Mikayla FireBane: Astrid es una loquilla (? No lo publique tan pronto... lo siento por eso T-T Espero que te guste el cap xD Te agradezco por el review 3**

**Dark Girl: Gracias 3 Pobre Hipo... xD Aquí esta el tercer cap, espero que te guste :)**

**CathsScurt57: Gracias por el review :) Estoy feliz de haberte ayudado (?**

**Vainila: No, no te quiero matar, yo te quiero mucho ;-; (? Voy a intentar actualizar seguido, algún día... Gracias por el review 3**

**Me-Me Rotamundo: Que Hipo agradezca que esto es un AU Moderno, porque si no lo más probable era que perdiera otra pierna ._. Astrid embarazada es peligrosa xD En realidad a mi tampoco me gusta, lo vi para matar el tiempo(?) Ahora fui ruda e irresponsable... me siento mal por haber tardado tanto ;-; Gracias por el review 3 Nos leemos :)**

**Ljoe: Pobre Hipo xD Gracias por tu review :)**

**Y por último...**

**Un agradecimiento especial a:**

**Koko-ChanEvans, me inspiraste con lo de Hipo luchando con la cuna xD**

**Disfruten este nuevo chapter, espero que les guste...**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**How To Train your Dragon pertenece a DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell. Yo simplemente soy una fan que escribe por diversión.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Un embarazo para nada normal<strong>

Hipo suspiró y evitó gritar, en cualquier momento iba a volverse loco. ¡LA ENDEMONIADA CUNA NO QUERIA ARMARSE! Él era bastante hábil en armar cosas, repararlas, desarmarlas… ¡Pero esa maldita cuna era imposible!

Se armó de paciencia e intentó unir nuevamente una de las piezas… Lo logró. Pero a los cinco segundos de haberlo hecho se desmoronó y todo el trabajo que había logrado colapsó en el suelo del dormitorio de su futuro hijo o hija.

– ¡OH, POR FAVOR! – Se quejó a los gritos y luego se golpeó la cara con su mano… Astrid estaba durmiendo.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la habitación que tenía al lado, para su suerte, su esposa continuaba dormida.

La observó con una sonrisa y volvió lentamente a su labor.

Al pasar de las horas Astrid se removió en la cama, era bastante incómodo intentar dormir con una barriga de siete meses de embarazo.

–Siento que me comí una sandía completa y llegó así a mi estómago. – Se quejó en voz baja.

Se sentó con dificultad en la cama y miró el reloj que tenía a su lado, marcaban las 8:00 PM. Había dormido durante todo el día.

– ¿¡LAS OCHO DE LA NOCHE!? ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE!? ¡DORMÍ TODO EL DÍA! –

Se levantó y fue caminando hacia el exterior del dormitorio con pasos torpes, todavía no se acostumbraba a caminar bien con algo tan inmenso en su cuerpo.

– ¡HIPO! – Lo llamó a los gritos en el pasillo.

Notó que la puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta y entró lentamente.

La escena que tenía delante le hizo suspirar. Hipo estaba dormido en el suelo, con las instrucciones de "Cómo armar a tu cuna" en la cara y con Chimuelo durmiendo en su pecho. La cuna estaba armada, en el centro de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y bajó hacia la cocina.

Una semana más tarde, la feliz pareja de futuros padres estaba sentada en el dormitorio con sus dos perros, Chimuelo, el bulldog francés negro de Hipo, y Stormfly, la poodle de Astrid.

–Deberíamos pensar en algún nombre…– Dijo el castaño mientras acariciaba a su perro. – ¿Te gusta Freyja? Como la diosa…–

–Es lindo, pero deberíamos pensar en un nombre de niño. Es niño lo presiento. – Respondió Astrid acomodándose en la cama junto con Stormfly.

–No, es una niña, estoy seguro al cien por ciento. –

–Yo lo tuve dentro de mi cuerpo durante meses y quedan más ¡ES UN NIÑO! – La futura madre levantó el tono de voz.

–Pero yo puse la semilla en la cigüeña, por lo tanto, insisto, es una niña. – Dijo Hipo en tono burlón.

– ¡LO HICISTE EN CINCO MINUTOS! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ES UN NIÑO! –Astrid luchaba para levantarse de la cama para poder gritar con más autoridad.

–Tranquila…– Susurró mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. –Es una niña… Ya lo verás. –

La rubia empezó a dar manotazos y se levantó sola, caminando como pato salió del dormitorio y azotó la puerta.

Hipo miró la puerta extrañado y bajó corriendo detrás de ella.

–Por favor Astrid, tranquilízate. –

– ¡NO ME TRANQUILIZO NADA! ¡NO! – Siguió gritando. – ¡ES UN NIÑO, NO ME VOY A CALMAR HASTA QUE LO ADMITAS! –

–Está bien… Aunque estés equivocada tienes razón. – Resopló Hipo.

–Así me gusta. – Dijo su esposa altaneramente mientras pasaba a su lado y se dirigía hacia la cocina. –Voy a pedir comida china. Estoy muy hambrienta–

–Cada vez sus cambios de humor son peores…– Se quejó en voz baja tratando de que su esposa no lo oiga.

Pero lo oyó con sus sentidos súper desarrollados de mujer embarazada loca (Como decían Tuff y Ruff) y le respondió:

–¡LO SÉ! PERO AÚN ASÍ ME AMAS. –

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que esta un poco corto... discúlpenme por eso u.u<strong>

**Espero que les guste... y son libres de dejarme alguna pregunta, opinión, consejo, crítica constructiva o alguna amenaza de muerte. Todo será bien recibido, excepto las amenazas de muerte.**

**SI QUIEREN CONTACTARME POR TWITTER, MI TWITTER ES: KissMeHiccup (Lo cambié)**

**Nos leemos pronto :D**


End file.
